In making three-dimensional photographs using lenticular screens, one type of camera has been designed for this purpose. However, the camera does not operate to provide a stereoscopic, i.e., true three-dimensional, image bearing film. Instead, a pseudoscopic, i.e., pseudo three-dimensional, photograph is formed. A pseudoscopic image bearing film has an image reversed from that of a stereoscopic image bearing film. Thus, a pseudoscopic photograph, for instance, has image portions which appear when viewed to extend rearwardly of the plane of the film; whereas, in a stereoscopic image bearing film, the same image appears to project forwardly from the plane of the film. Pseudoscopic image bearing films cannot be used in quality photography and must be corrected, i.e. reversed, to be acceptable to meet even the minimum photographic standards.
Because of the need to convert pseudo three-dimensional image bearing films into true three-dimensional photographic films, a need exists for a simple apparatus and method for accomplishing this purpose to minimize production costs and to permit stereoscopic image bearing films to be made in a minimum of time and with a minimum of expenditure of effort.